1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to fire barriers. More particularly, various embodiments of the invention provide a fire barrier including a plurality of intumescent sections.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often desirable to position fire-resistive materials such as intumescent sheets within joints formed between roof, wall, floor, and ceiling members. Unfortunately, prior art fire barriers often fail to properly orient intumescent sheets within joints and are susceptible to joint expansion and contraction.